ShadowMewtwo
by ShadowAngelJen
Summary: This is the story of the Pokemon I created, ShadowMewtwo. Please don't mistake him for the nice and cute pokemon. He is anything but. He's...not a nice guy. Read if you want. MAH.
1. Chapter 1

For those who do not know about Shadowfalls, Before it died rpg It is a multithing rpg, and it had evil baddys..CrimsonMyotismon, King of Sorrow, Akuma Mystique, and..ShadowMewtwo.

ShadowMewtwo MINE. ..My creation..he is basically, well was, all the evil energy of the original mewtwo.. not a nice guy. pure evil. This is his story, before Silverfalls.

This Story is Rated Pg-13 For blood, and violence

I hope you all enjoy. Also I wrote this two years ago or so. I write better now, though I barely write at all. And I never upload stuff to FanFiction anymore. Not sure why I am uploading this story at all.

-

This is a Story of a Pokemon. The strongest Pokemon to ever exist.  
Yes, it sounds like Mewtwo. Mewtwo, the strongest pokemon ever. His power, unmatched, His hatred, unending. But a young pokemon trainer changed Mewtwo. By the shear force of goodness The evil from Mewtwo's heart, and soul, was expelled.

But they say Evil never dies...It returns, in new form..and the evil, that was in Mewtwo's heart..Did return. IN a form of utter and complete evil. The purest Evil.

This is the Story of the Creature that was born from the darkness expelled from Mewtwo. A creature, made up of hatred, anger, sorrow.. all the dark emotions..none of the light emotions..

-

Chapter One, Awakening

Red and Black mists..swirl though the area. the air, is a sickly yellow color. Shadows dance all around, almost seeming to have live of there own. Unearthly howls, and screams, Pierce the air. Evil..and darkness, seem to exist in the very air itself. If anyplace was hell, this was it.

A curled up purple form is seen..floating in the mists. a long tail, with a sharp, deadly blade is wrapped protectively around the figure..and the head is resting on it. The face, is vaguely catlike, with two protrusions, almost like horns, coming out from the top of its head. Its eyes, are closed. The time passes, how much, one dose not know, in this realm, there is no sense of time. Slowly, small twitches of the tail and eyelid is seen. As if the Creature is dreaming..and then the twitches grow more violent, as if the dream, as turned into a nightmare. The twitches grow and grow, and then, the eyes bolt right open. They stare, piercing the strange realms air..The eyes, are a blood red color, with intense dark pupils..and a sense of great power, can be seen from within. Slowly the figure uncurls, and his full form, is at last seen. His skin, is a strange violet color, his form, is upright, about 5 feet tall. a long dark purple tail snakes out behind him, thick and powerful looking. On the end, is a razor sharp blade, same color. The figure flex's his hand.. He has three fingers, and on the end of each, is a razor sharp deep purple, almost black, claw. He hisses lightly, showing fangs, and he quickly glances all around him.

"This..is not the same..."

He pauses ..eyes lost in thought

"Those..Are not my words..they are HIS"

He says His, with such venom..such hatred, his eyes narrow.

"Mewtwo...Ash...They expelled me..Destroyed me...Now..."

He looks around, his eyes darting from one spot to another"

"Now, I am in hell...Forever..trapped? This cannot be..where I am meant to be!"

"Oh..but perhaps it is, perhaps it is"  
A soft voice whispers.

The Figure twitches his head around, his eyes narrow

"Show yourself!"

"I cannot...My form..has yet to become ..solid...I exist ...elsewhere...But I can...still help you... Who are you"  
the voice whispers

The Figure's eyes narrow..pondering, and then he answers

"I am..Mewtwo?"

WhisperingVoice:"No...You are not... You are a mere shadow of the one you call Mewtwo..You are what...was thrown away..Into the Shadows..of...this realm..."

Mewtwo: "A Mere Shadow? Then..I must be weak..For Mewtwo is a weakling.. Very well then.."

WhisperyVoice:"no..You are...mistaken..You..are so much more...then Mewtwo ever could be.. the darkness, is strength..the light is weakness.. All falls to the shadows... or should"

Mewtwo:"Shadows...Darkness. Hatred, anger. I feel these. Very well. Call me... ShadowMewtwo"

WhisperyVoice:"good, Good. You have your own name now, ShadowMewtwo. You...are a being..of great power...I sense this..My brother of Shadows"

ShadowMewtwo:"What..is this place? Is it...Hell? And, who are you?"

WhisperyVoice:"This...Is the ShadowRealm...Were all evil, that is destroyed, or expelled..goes.. I suppose...you could call...it hell... For time here..is never ending.. life, or what you can call what we have..is eternal... and escape..is impossible. As for who I am... That is a story...for another day... You are not ready... "

ShadowMewtwo's eyes narrow

ShadowMewtwo: "No escape? That cannot be... I will find a way...I will destroy Mewtwo and Ash! They will suffer!"

ShadowMewtwo clenches his claws into his palm..dark crimson blood flows down his wrist.

The WhisperyVoice..chuckles lightly WhisperyVoice: "Many...have sworn..to find a way...to end there purgatory.. to end there suffering...to escape..but none have ever succeeded..however..ShadowMewtwo...There is something...about you.. You..may be the one...who can find a way out..."

ShadowMewtwo looks up, raising his head high, he raises his hand over his head..letting his blood drop down onto his face.

ShadowMewtwo: "I shall be the one! It must be, My destiny!"

WhisperyVoice: "Such a simple destiny... do you not think? Find a way out. Kill Ash. Kill Mewtwo...What then? Do you not wish...for greater..rewards? "

ShadowMewtwo lowers his face, twitching his tail slightly, he cocks his head, in question.

ShadowMewtwo: "Greater rewards? What could be greater, then seeing my enemy's destroyed at my feet?"

WhisperyVoice: "What about..All life at your feet...ShadowMewtwo? Enslaved...Dead...Tortured...Your choice.. Having all that exist Fear you...Cringe at your name! Entire Worlds terrified of you...of your evil."

ShadowMewtwo grins..and slowly starts laughing..a bone chilling sound

ShadowMewtwo: "Torment! Death! Destruction! I shall Make those suffer..They will feel my anger. My hatred, My Evil..."

WhisperyVoice:"Yes...Yes... You know your Destiny now...to have all that live and breath...bowing down at your...feet..or lying in pools of there own blood... Now..Find a way.."

ShadowMewtwo:"Together, we shall find a way! Come with me, We can rule together..as ..as Brothers!"

WhisperyVoice:" It is not time...for us to travel together yet...I must first...find my physical form...You shall not see me..nor here me..till then..Go..Do what the darkness in you says..Find a way...out..and wreak pain on those...for all the pain..you feel..all the anger and hatred...Let it empower you...Farewell...Until we meet again...My Brother.."

The soft voice...fades away..and is gone.

ShadowMewtwo smirks..and laughs again, low.

ShadowMewtwo:"I will. Until we meet again brother..I will find a way to escape this place..And I will find you.. And bring you out as well!"

ShadowMewtwo's eyes glow..pure glowing red..and in a flash..he is flying across the sky...beginning his quest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Exploration, and Strange Meetings

The mist breaks, and streams out in every different direction, as the form of ShadowMewtwo quickly cuts though it. ShadowMewtwo's eyes look all around him, studying his new home, But as intense as his gaze upon the shadowrealm around him, his thoughts are just as intense.

ShadowMewtwo:What do I seek? A way out..But if all who exist here have failed before I...Then what will mere seeking gain me? Nothing!

ShadowMewtwo halts in midair, hovering. A low growl emanates from his throat, and his eyes glow brighter, and brigher.

ShadowMewtwo: "This is not were I am meant to be, I WANT TO BE FREE!"

A huge wave of psychic energy rockets out of Shadowmewtwo, in every direction. The mist scatters, as the energy dissipates far far into the distance

"Why disturb the air"  
A strange voice speaks...

ShadowMewtwo:"Whos their? Come out, and Tell me how to free myself, Or I shall rend your flesh!"

The strange voice laughs "You Must be new. You seem to don't understand..THERE is no escape! And this realm..Not all beings are physical in nature, nor here"

ShadowMewtwo:"What madness is this you speak of? Not..here? If you are not here, where are you?"

"In another realm..There is more then one Realm of this Hell!"

ShadowMewtwo:"Then..How are you speaking to I?"

"Speech..and somethings Sight, Can break the barrier wall! But never flesh."

ShadowMewtwo: "Sight?" Then show yourself, to I, ShadowMewtwo!

A shimmer appears in front of Mewtwo, and a ghostly shape appears. At First glance, it appears to be a mermaid, dark blue, and cyan in color...But as her ghostly form drifts nearer to Shadowmewtwo, her face, is the farthest thing from a mermaid as one could imagine. her eyes, are a hellish glowing red, and tentacles spring from the back of her head. They wiggle, and move like snakes..her face is spiked and fangs can be seen glimmering from her mouth.

ShadowMewtwo looks at her, and reaches out one hand to her.

She laughs a bit..and then raises her own hand to his..and her hand passes completely though ShadowMewtwo's hand.

"You are a strange one, so full of curiosity."

She laughs again, and swims right though ShadowMewtwo. ShadowMewtwo's eyes widen slightly as he turns his head to look at her.

ShadowMewtwo:"So.. You are not here, where I am? You are in another realm of the ShadowRealm?"

She swims around ShadowMewtwo, studying every last detail of him.

"This part, is the ShadowRealm, ShadowMewtwo. I am in the DemonRealm, Different in ways then this one..but.."

Her voice rises, slightly

"Still a prison! Still eternal torment and hell!"

ShadowMewtwo: "So..there is no way out? No way.. To end this?"

She chuckles lightly.

"For you, No. Not unless you find a way. For I, and my brethren? We have a friend on the outside..We shall soon be released! From this eternal imprisonment. And then..."

Her eyes glow, brighter

"Then We shall show those humans, TRUE FEAR! They shall suffer! Mhahhahahah!"

She pauses, and looks at ShadowMewtwo

"I can see, that despite your strange curiosity, there is a aura of darkness around you.. Black..Like the ocean depths.. Unending Evil.."

ShadowMewtwo: "My wish, is to find my enemy's, and destroy them..And then make all life, bow before I, ShadowMewtwo! I shall make them Feel my pain!"

She circles ShadowMewtwo again, laughing softly

"Find a way out.. We may meet again.. For I two, Wish suffering on all worlds."

Her form, slowly starts to fade..and vanishes away.

ShadowMewtwo stares at the spot for a few long minutes..lost deep in thought. So deep is his thoughts, he fails to see a small window in the mists open behind him. A pair of intense sky blue eyes stare though this window at ShadowMewtwo...the face surrounding these eyes is utterly perfect, unmarred by any human imperfections. Medium black hair falls to this figures shoulders, and like his face, is utterly perfect. He appearers, to be a teen. The teen opens his mouth..and speaks.

"Why hello there. You look like Frieza in a way."

ShadowMewtwo's eyes bolt open, and he spins around, staring into the boys eyes.

ShadowMewtwo:"Who are you! Are you from..Another hellish realm as well? And who are you?..and who is this "Frieza?""

The boy flicks his head, his hair swinging over his shoulder.

"They call me Android 17. And Duh, of course I am in another realm."

Android 17 trys to move his hand though the window, but to no avail.

Android 17: "You see? They call the realm I'm stuck in, Home for Infident losers"

Android 17's eyes narrow

Android 17: "And Frieza is this annoying little twerp who fly around screaming about killing Goku, and taking over the universe. As if he could EVER do that. We died..And because we were bad little boys, they sent us to hell"

ShadowMewtwo:" You..Died? You were not.. Created?"

Android 17: Well I am a android. So duh, of course I was created. Just not here. Dr.Gero created me. I and my sister Android 18 killed him. And then, in this HFIL, he created another me.. Managing to find a way back to live, he sent it..I and this new 17 fused..We became so much more powerful. But we were destroyed. And I woke up here."

ShadowMewtwo:"I see..You must of been created for destruction. Do you know a way out?"

Android 17: "Man, you are a looser. Do you think I would be STUCK in this place if there was a way out?"

ShadowMewtwo's eyes glow, in anger.

ShadowMewtwo:"I will not be a looser, nor will I be stuck in this realm forever! I shall escape, And have REVENGE on all that live, for MY PAIN!"

Android 17: "My, My, MY, you are pitiful. There is NO way out. Your stuck."

ShadowMewtwo raises his clawed hand..a black ball of dark psycic energy glows, with a twitch of ShadowMewtwo's hand, it flys toward the boy, and collides with the window. There is a short, loud, bang, and mist rises up and covers view..When the mist is gone..the window,to is gone. ShadowMewtwo stares for a few long moments, then slowly starts to laugh

ShadowMewtwo:"I CAN affect things here..If I can close a window..Perhaps I can open one.

ShadowMewtwo's eyes glow once again and he forms a larger black glowing orb of energy, with a quick toss he tosses it at the Mist..It flys off into the distance..not hitting anything. ShadowMewtwo watches it, then raises his head up, and starts screaming, his scream, is full of anger, and agony.

ShadowMewtwo:"THIS CANNOT BE! How can it be, that I was created, ONLY to be trapped, forever! NEVER Knowing what it FEELS like to exist in the world outside this place, NEVER feeling another's flesh rend under my claws, NEVER being able to HURT, to KILL!

ShadowMewtwo continues to scream..his voice slowly grows more and more horse..until his screams are but a mere whisper. Softly, he whispers to himself.

ShadowMewtwo:"if..There was but walls..But a barrier.. My psychic powers could perhaps pierce it.I must find the end to this realm...No mater how long it takes me."

"ShadowMewtwo streaks into the sky, heading northward." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Discovery And The Taste Freedom

Time passes, For ShadowMewtwo. He moves constantly northward, never resting, never stopping, a great determination to reach the end, if one exists in his eyes..and a lust for freedom burns deep within as well. How long dose ShadowMewtwo fly? Time...Dose not really exist in this realm, but for sake of purpose...Time passes faster in the ShadowRealm, then outside it. So countless eons could pass..for but a few decades in the real world.. Or perhaps..just minutes..For time is never ending, in the ShadowRealm.

ShadowMewtwo never stops, never pauses, his energy, seems to be as unending as his desire to be free. Mutters can occasionally be heard from him, as he speaks to himself, on occasion.

ShadowMewtwo:"Dose this realm, stretch into eternity? Is there no end..to the endless void? I feel as if I have been flying for a lifetime..longer. How can this realm..stretch forever? Can it truly? If it dose..There may be no way out..

ShadowMewtwo's eyes flash in anger, and pain, and his speed increases..the mist before him parts..and then, suddenly, his flight is halted, as he hits the air in front of him, he tumbles back, and pauses, cocking his head.

ShadowMewtwo: "Can this be..The end?"

ShadowMewtwo slowly flys forward and puts a hand on the air before him..feeling solid surface.

ShadowMewtwo:"I shall break it!"

ShadowMewtwo's eyes glow...bright bright red. A burning red and black aura of psychic energy surrounds him..and he hurls his psychic powers at the barrier, with all his strength. A screech is heard, like nails on the blackboard, and the wall in front of ShadowMewtwo shimmers, with all the colors of the rainbow, and a few colors, that are complety unknown. ShadowMewtow continues, poring on more and more energy, until he is focusing all his power upon the wall..But it dose not break.

ShadowMewtow: "N...no..This CANNOT BE! To come all this way, only to fail?"

ShadowMewtwo's tail twitches and he starts slashing at the wall with both of his claws, raking down. But not even a scratch is left on the invisible barrier.

ShadowMewtwo screams..a hellish sound full of pain and anger..he starts beating on the barrier, until his hands are a bruised and bloody..but not a dent is seen. He screams again, then falls to his knees, and begins to cry.

ShadowMewtwo: "This Cannot be.. Must I be forced to stay in this realm...forever? Never knowing freedom..Never being free!"

he closes his eyes..cradling his damaged hands in his lap..still crying. So lost in his sorrow, he fails to notice, a approaching figure. A crimson shadow falls upon ShadowMewtwo..and a strange figure stands before him.

Human in shape and appearance, the figure weres silk blue cloths, with yellow markings.. a black and crimson velvet clock falls over his shoulders, and intense blue eyes, rimmed with crimsonred, stare at ShadowMewtwo. Golden yellow bangs, fall over the mask surrounding the eyes. The figure softly speaks.

"Pitiful creature..Wishing freedom, a impossible goal. Damaging his flesh.."

ShadowMewtwo responds not, seeming not to even hear the strangers words..so deep in his depression he has fallen.

The figure cocks his head, his eyes glowing slight crimson, as his eyes focus on the blood dripping from ShadowMewtwo's hands. He moves closer to ShadowMewtwo, and bends down, kneeling by the pokemon. He gently takes ShadowMewtwo's hands in his own, and brings them to his mouth, as the scent of blood drifts up to the strangers nose, he softly smiles, showing two sharp fangs. He sniffs the blood, for a few long moments, then slowly begins to lick the blood from ShadowMewtwo's hands. Slowly, ShadowMewtwo raises his head, and opens his eyes, looking at the stranger.

ShadowMewtwo: "W..What are you doing?..?"

The Stranger smiles softly, pausing. He rests one gloved hand, on ShadowMewtwo's neck.

Stranger:"You suffer so..I taste it in your blood. Bitterness, sadness, agony..lust for revenge ..desire for freedom.."

The stranger cocks his head, focusing in on ShadowMewtwo's eyes.

Stranger:"Your desire for freedom.. Is greater then any I have ever tasted"

ShadowMewtwo: "Tasted?.."

Stranger: "Yes..I am a vampire. I feed on blood, I taste ones emotions, ones desires.."

ShadowMewtwo: "My desires consume me..They BURN me! With a fire, I can never put out..I WANT to be free! To get revenge..To make all suffer, as I have suffered!"

Stranger: "Perhaps..I can help with that. Your power, is great, I taste it..Like a force of nature you are.. You came close to breaking the barrier."

ShadowowMewtwo: "I...did?"

Stranger: "Yes. This is not the first time, I have seen ones try to break the barrier..They never even caused a effect, like you did, on the barrier. With more power..you can break it, fora few short moments"

ShadowMewtwo hangs his head

ShadowMewtwo: "Then it is hopeless. I summoned ALL My power..And I have none beyond that"

Stranger:"Your power is greater, then you realize. But, not enough..I can give you strength.. I can give you, MY power. "

ShadowMewtwo: "You would...do that?"

Stranger:"I wish escape as well, but there is something I must find here, first. But, I would aid another, to freedom."

ShadowMewtwo:"Do what you must. Give me what I need to free me of this Realm!"

ShadowMewtwo slowly stands up, and the stranger follows

Stranger"We shall be..Brothers after this."

ShadowMewtwo:"Brothers of..Shadow..I have another, who is also my brother, in this realm"

Stranger:"I sense..Someday, far far off, We, brothers, shall all be together..And the World will fear when that happens. Now Do not fear, my brother to be"

The stranger gently rests his other hand on, ShadowMewtwo's shoulder, and leans over to his neck. He bares his fangs and sinks them deep into the flesh of ShadowMewtwo's neck, and slowly begins to drink. ShadowMewtwo starts to fall backward, his eyes going blank.. The stranger quickly snakes his arm around ShadowMewtwo's back, holding him up. Slowly, a Crimson aura appears..spreading all around the Stranger, and then around ShadowMewtwo. The Stranger, increases his drinking, and ShadowMewtwo convulses, raising a hand to the strangers shoulder, his claws sinking though the silk..to the flesh beyond. The strangers blood drips down ShadowMewtwo's claws..The Stranger seems not to notice..so intend on his drinking. The crimson aura grows brighter and brighter, till the two figures are lost within it.. And then, it flashes, and fades. The Stranger sinks to his feet... And ShadowMewtwo opens his eyes..They burn Crimson red.

ShadowMewtwo: "The power..The shear Power..I feel it!"

ShadowMewtwo brings his claws to his face, noticing the blood on them. Quickly, The Stranger stands up, and takes ShadowMewtwo's hand in his own..slowly licking his own blood from ShadowMewtwo's claws.

Stranger:"You must not drink, my blood, not even in the slightest..Now go. The power will not last long, my Brother"

ShadowMewtwo: "We shall meet again! I will not forget what you have said, my Brother"

ShadowMewtwo glows...intense crimson, black, and dark purple aura surrounds him...it expands, and slams into the barrier...and part of the barrier shatters, with a loud crash...A intense wind strikes out, dragging ShadowMewtwo into the hole that has formed in the barrier..With a huge flash of light..ShadowMewtwo is gone from the ShadowRealm..Into parts unknown..and the Barrier, is hole once more. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Freedom And Violence And a Blue Furry Foe

ShadowMewtwo's form appears..slightly fuzzy, then clear, as he pops into view, in the middle of a large town square. He slowly opens his eyes, and slowly blinks.

People stop..and stare at him, there eyes wide, as they whisper, in hushed tones to each other..ShadowMewtwo's head perks up, listening.

People "Wha.What is he? A fiend?... or something else?"

ShadowMewtwo slowly raises his head to the sky, closing his eyes, rays of sunlight shinning on his violet skin. He raises his arms up, and turns slowly around in a circle, as if dancing in the sunlight, and seeming not to notice the crowd glowing around him.

People: "He can't be a fiend... hes not attacking""not like any fiend I have ever seen either" "must be someone in a costume""But its so real..Look at those claws, those eyes!""what is such a strange creature doing here, in Luca?"

ShadowMewtwo: "Freedom...This is what it feels like..Its ..So warm!"

ShadowMewtwo laughs slightly, then opens his eyes, looking around at his surroundings, his eyes widen in amazement.

People: "Freedom? Was he a prisoner?""Is he escaped?"

A guard pushes though the crowds, toward ShadowMewtwo, seeking the source of the disturbance. ShadowMewtwo lowers his head and looks at the Guard, upon seeing the guards weapon, his eyes narrow.

Crowd"Careful...I think ..he may be a escaped prisoner or somethings.. Or worse a fiend!"

ShadowMewtwo glares at the Guard, his eyes steadily turning more and more angry.

ShadowMewtwo: " What do YOU want, human?

The crowd gasps, at this

Crowd:"Hes NOT human!" "He must be a evil fiend!"

Guard:"Who are you, and what are you doing here? YOu are causing quiet a disturbance"

ShadowMewtwo:"I am ShadowMewtwo. I am beyond your compression."

ShadowMewtwo laughs,and the closest members of the crowd back away a bit.

ShadowMewtwo:"As for Disturbance, If I was making a disturbance, YOU would be sure of it!"

The Guard slowly unhosters his weapon,a long gun-like weapon and points it directly at ShadowMewtwo.

Guard: "I am going to have to ask you to come with me now."

ShadowMewtwo laughs, louder.

ShadowMewtwo: "A Mere human DARES, order I? I ShadowMewtwo, The most powerful Pokemon EVER?"

ShadowMewtwo's eyes glow, red and the Guard's gun flys out of his hands, and hovers in midair. The crowd, slowly backs up a bit more, but their curiosity keeps near.

ShadowMewtwo: "Be Lucky, human. I shall allow you to live,To witness a TRUE disturbance."

With a flick of his head, the gun flys like a shot, and impels the nearest villager's Chest, they utter a short croak, as blood gushes out, spilling onto the ground, and the villager soon follows.

The Crowd stares in shock, then they begun to run in every direction, screaming. So intent on this, no-one sees a flash of dark-blue fur, from one of the rooftops farther down the street..speeding toward the square.

ShadowMewtwo:"Run! RUN! It makes it all the sweeter! Oh, so much have I LONGED FOR THIS! The feel of sunlight on my skin, the sound of screams in my ears, the feel of blood not my own, on my claws!"

ShadowMewtwo leaps into the air, and comes down on another villager, they fall onto there stomach with a loud hmmpph sound, ShadowMewtwo laughs, and sinks his claws deep into the persons back, raking them down, the blood splattering onto his claws, and arms. A women nearby, stops, and screams"

Women:"Andy!"

She leaps on ShadowMewtwo, and beats at his head with her fists. ShadowMewtwo merely laughs and swings his tail up, decapitating the women with his blade..her head falls to the ground with a sicking splat, and blood sprays onto ShadowMewtwo's head and shoulders from the stump, before the body to, goes splat. The man on the ground slowly rises, his eyes full of tears.

Andy:"Yo..YOu bast...She was my wife! I loved her.. she was everything to me! Why? WHY?

ShadowMewtwo looks at Andy, and slowly raises one bloodied claw to his face,and licks it, slowly, savoring the taste of Blood"

ShadowMewtwo:" Why? You ask me why, human? Can you mere mortals, not even understand the joy of killing? The feel of rending ones claws, against flesh.. the taste of blood, in ones mouth. Like honey. I shall have all fear me. In all realms. And I shall be free forever!"

Andy shakes, more tears spilling down his cheeks, and he falls to his knees to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, saying one word,over and over again..whywhywhy

ShadowMewtwo:"Stupid being. Weak. The world, is better off, without your kind"

ShadowMewtwo's eyes glow bright, and Andy flys up into the sky, higher and higher..until he is but a speak, in the sky. The glow in ShadowMewtwo's eyes, fade, and Andy falls, and hits the ground, the sickening crunch of most of the bones in his body shattering echoing throughout the square, blood trickles from the Andy's Mouth, his eyes, open and glazed.

ShadowMewtwo" "So, WHO'S NEXT?"

A blur flash's down from a neighby roof, and a tall, muscular figure lands by ShadowMewtwo. He is almost completely covered in dark blue fur, white/grayish hair streams down from his head, two braids fall over each shoulder.A broken horn sticks out of his forehead, and a pair of glowing yellow, catlike eyes stare out at ShadowMewtwo. A long lance, is in his hands. The Figure growls at ShadowMewtwo.

"Kimahri next! Kimahri will fight you!"

ShadowMewtwo looks at Kimahri, and chuckles.

ShadowMewtwo: "So..The overgrown hairball, wishes to fight me? You will die"

Kimahri: Kimahri Won't die! Kimahri WIN!

ShadowMewtwo's Eyes glow brighter, and he swishes his tail back and forth, droplets of blood flying off, glinting in the sunlight.

ShadowMewtwo: "Brave. Confident. This could prove to be...entertaining in the very least. Come, little Furball. Lets see what you can do."

Kimahri charges at ShadowMewtwo, with a quick thrust of his spear, he bounds into the air, leaping high, growling, Kimarhri Jump and comes down at ShadowMewtwo"

ShadowMewtwo smirks, and swings his tail up, wrapping it around Kimahri's spear, with a swift twist of his powerful tail, he flings Kimahri into a nearby building, the Ronso hits, with a thud. ShadowMewtwo's eyes glow bright, and the building collapses on Kimahri. Dust billows up into the air..and all is silent"

ShadowMewtwo: "That..Was disappointing. I had almost expected him to last a bit longer. But then again, what can you expect form lesser beings."

ShadowMewtwo laughs, and turns his back on the rubble, not noticing a few of the rocks move. Suddenly, with a loud crash, Kimahri leaps out, and at ShadowMewtwo, landing a powerful kick to ShadowMewtwo's back. ShadowMewtwo gose flying, crashing though a nearby store window. Kimahri grunts, and holds his spear at Ready, his eyes never leaving the window.

The ground slowly starts to move, then shake, and a mighty explosion rocks the area, throwing Kimahri back. ShadowMewtwo rises from the collapsed store, his eyes glowing, his face in rage. Blood trickles down from slight cuts on his face and arms.

ShadowMewtwo: "YOU shall PAY FOR THAT!"

A powerful dark aura surrounds ShadowMewtwo, and he raises his hands, forming a glowing black ball of energy, he flings it at the fallen Ronso, and it explodes, sending Kimahri crashing into the fountain in the middle of the square. Kimahri slowly rises and roars, the roar echoing thought the square.

Kimahri:"Kimahri NOT give up! "

The water around Kimahri swirls, and again, Kimahri roars, spraying a powerful blast of water at ShadowMewtwo

ShadowMewtwo's eyes glow, and he raises his hand, a shield forming in front of him, Kimahri's Aqua breath attack hits the shield, and is reflected back with twice the force at the Ronso, slamming into him, throwing him again backwards. ShadowMewtwo floats over to the Ronso, and glares, as once again the Ronso rises.

ShadowMewtwo:"Why do you get up? Surrender. You have no hope against me."

Kimahri:"Kimahri..Never..give up. Kimahri..dose not want others hurt!"

ShadowMewtwo:"Oh, how noble of you. How righteous, and brave. Mortals. What you fail to admit, is you are all like me, underneath. Wishing for pain..for suffering..to hurt others"

Kimahiri angrily roars at ShadowMewtwo

Kimarhi:"Kimahri NEVER be like you!"

Kimarhi roars again, and glows, brighter and brighter.

ShadowMewtwo:"What are you doing now? Another silly trick?"

Kimarhi answers not, instead he runs right at ShadowMewtwo and grabs ahold of him, ShadowMewtwo's eyes narrow, and he sinks his claws into the Ronso's fur, trying to dislodge him..Kimarhi's fur burns, and suddenly...he exploides. A huge blast rocks the area..When it fades, ShadowMewtwo is gone, and Kimahri lies unconscious on the ground.

Villagers nearby are seen running to the square to give the Ronso aid..

In another place..ShadowMewtwo lays on concrete, his eyes look up at the sky, he appears bruised in places, but seems not to be seriously damaged. He looks at the sky, and frowns slightly,

ShadowMewtwo: It was..Sunny, now..there are clouds?

Rain softly begins to rain down onto ShadowMewtwo, and strange, new sounds, drift up to the Pokemon's ears. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Lost and Found, New lessons Taught.

ShadowMewtwo blinks up at the rain.

ShadowMewtwo:"Another..Realm? Where now?"

A thud lands near ShadowMewtwo, and a strange red and black swirly, moving face stares down with two large large white eyes, at ShadowMewtwo. Huge fangs, grin at the pokemon.

"Hi! Wanta die?"

ShadowMewtwo blinks slowly.

ShadowMewtwo: "I am immortal. I cannot die. And if you threaten I, You shall be the one to taste my claws"

ShadowMewtwo slowly sits up, blinking as he looks at the tall buildings surrounding the roof he has landed on, completely unconcerned with the strange figure near him.

The strange face cocks his head, staring at ShadowMewtwo. A long, red tentacle snakes out of the side of his arm, and grabs ShadowMewtwo's hand, bringing it to his eyes, the creature stares at ShadowMewtwo's blood caked claws

ShadowMewtwo pulls his hand back, and stands up.

ShadowMewtwo: "Do not touch me, mortal"

The figure leaps in front of ShadowMewtwo, staring at him in the eyes

"What makes you think I am a ..Mere Moral? I could be a God..or a cat..hahhah"

ShadowMewtwo's eyes narrow, beginning to slowly glow red, with anger

The figure stops laughing, and cocks his head again

"Doncha have a sense of humor?"

ShadowMewtwo:"Why should I? I am unconcerned with humor. I wish only to hurt, to kill. And..Who Are you?"

The figure leaps into the air, and comes down on his hands, balancing carefully.

"But don't you get any FUN when you kill? Thats the HOLE point to torturing, and killing. To have FUN! And they call me, Carnage. They FEAR ME!"

the Figure leaps onto his feet, and laughs, insane like

The glow of ShadowMewtwo's eyes slowly fades, and he looks at Carnage, with renewed curiosity.

ShadowMewtwo: "Are you..insane or something? ...torture...fun?"

Caranage: "Of coarse I am insane, DUH, purple skinned kitty. And yes. FUN!"

Carnage reachs out a tentacle and snags ShadowMewtwo's arm, and then, in a starwars sounding voice, he speaks again.

Carnage: You have MUCH to learn, my young apprentice"

ShadowMewtwo's eyes narrow again, clearly not liking being touched.

ShadowMewtwo: "Apprentice? What can a insane mortal such as yourself teach me?"

Carnage:"Why to have funof coarse! And You can't know ALL the ways to torture and kill people. I can show ya! FUN! Lets cause some Carnage, whatcha say?"

he Grins at ShadowMewtwo, and a few moments pass..and ShadowMewtwo grins back

ShadowMewtwo:"Very well. Teach me"

Carnage""Follow me!"

He leaps onto the nearest roof, heading northward, ShadowMewtwo floats into the air, and flys after him.

Carnage Leaps from building to building, and slowly dusk falls over the city, the rain slowly drizzles off and stops altogether. Carnage stops on a low roof top, staring over at a apartment building, were load music can be heard.

ShadowMewtwo lands by him, and cocks his head curiously.

ShadowMewtwo:"Such Sights..Such sounds...Such Smells. I embrace it all..It is freedom!"

Carnage:"Yep. Freedom IS good. The goody twoshoes are aways trying to ruin my fun and ..put me away...no fun"

ShadowMewtwo:"You two, know the pain of imprisonment..the utter agony...The lust for freedom becomes all consuming"

Carnage blinks slightly before answering.

Carnage:"You are TO uptight dude! YOu really need to learn to have some fun"

ShadowMewtwo:"I was created..and the moment I opened my eyes, the moment I drew breath..I knew I was imprisoned. Born it it..Never to taste Freedom.."

Carnage:"Your free. Be happy. Or I'll MAKE you happy!"

ShadowMewtwo slowly smiles, and laughs.

ShadowMewtwo:"Very well then. Make me happy. Show me how..To Enjoy."

Carnage:"Will do! Follow me."

He dives off the roof, one of his tentacles catch a street post as he swings into a dark bottom window of the apartments windows. Shadowmewtwo laughs, and follows.

Once Inside Carnage motions for ShadowMewtwo to follow him. Rock Music, from one of the upper apartments booms down. Carnage moves to the door, and slams though it, the noise unheard above the pounding music. ShadowMewtwo winces slightly.

ShadowMewtwo:"Wh..What is that inferno racket?"

Carnage:"They call that...Rock Music. Don't worry..it will cover the screams."

Carnage jumps though the door, and swings up a staircase. ShadowMewtwo cocks his head.

ShadowMewtwo:"Screams..Now that is music"

He floats behind Carnage..moving up the stairs.The music grows louder and louder, and soon, the two are standing before a Door.

Carnage:"You do the honers."

ShadowMewtwo smiles slightly and twitches his head. The door blows inward, a few angry shouts can be heard..And ShadowMewtwo floats in.

ShadowMewtwo:"Greetings Humans. Prepare to meet your doom."

The party guests, boo ShadowMewtwo, but do not stop there dancing, or drinking. A guy wanders up to ShadowMewtwo, burping in his face. ShadowMewtwo wrinkles his nose in disgust.

Guy:"Wha..t are you supposed ta be, a purple kitty?"

Carnage, watching from the door, snickers.

Carnage:"Greetings humans? What kind of Entrance is THAT?"

Carnage laughs and leaps in, by ShadowMewtwo.

Carnage: "Herrrrrrrrrrrrres JONNY!"

A long tentacle reaches out, forming a sphere and impels a girl against the wall, with splatters of blood.

The drunken party guests freeze..then start screaming...Carnage, ahhhh run we are all gonna die.

ShadowMewtwo:"You are well known here."

Carnage:"Yep! I AM CARNAGE. Now, my new friend..

he grins, showing all his sharp white fangs

Carnage:"Lets..have...some..FUN! IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK?"

ShadowMewtwo laughs slightly..his eyes grow crimson, and the drunken guy who insulted him..implodes..sending blood, bits of bone and guts onto the party guests, who run screaming, trying to find a way out. One girl, in a panic, jumps though the window, plunging to her death..The music continues to play, drowning out the sounds of carnage that come within.

Carnage:"Good..but to fast. To really have fun..."

Carnage snags his tentacles out, wrapping around a guy.

Carnage:"You must saver it..make it last!"

The guy stammers in fear, his words, just a low mumble.

Carnage laughs, and snakes out his tentacles,forming a razor sharp knife..slowly he cuts the mans ears off..the man screams..the parts of the ears and blood falling onto the floor, then he begins to whimper"

Carnage:"Meh..this one bores me"

Without further thought, Carnage throws the guy though the window.

ShadowMewtwo cocks his head, and his tail snakes out, entrapping a girl. He raises his tail, looking into the girls eyes, his own eyes widen.

ShadowMewtwo:"Are you afraid, human?"

The girl whimpers, slowly nodding.

Girl:"p..please don't hur..t me.."

ShadowMewtwo softly smiles.

ShadowMewtwo:"Hurt you? Oh yes."

The girl screams, and struggles, ShadowMewtwo mearly tightens his hold on her.

Carnage watchs ShadowMewtwo, ignoring the rest of the party-goers who are fleeing out the door.

Carnage:"Thats it, Savor the moment.."

ShadowMewtwo gently strokes his claws down the girls face, seeming to enjoy her whimpers, he continues to stroke her face, and then, his eyes narrow, and he digs his claws in, ripping them down the girls face. She screams, and starts crying. Shadowmewtwo watches as the blood drips down his claws, he brings them to his mouth, and licks the blood off, the ruby red drops sparkling on his tongue.

ShadowMewtwo:"A..."

his eyes go blank, strangely. Carnage cocks his head, in confusing.

Carnage:"Earth to Shadow, Earth to Shadow, are you home?"

ShadowMewtwo's eyes refocus, and he growls low, and sinks his fangs into the girls neck, she utters a short gasp as Shadow's fangs pierce her jugular..and then as her blood spills down onto ShadowMewtwo's face, she goes limp. ShadowMewtwo drops her and licks his fangs, then starts to groom himself, much as a cat dose...he slowly starts to purr. He raises his head up, and closes his eyes, continuing to purr in bliss.

Carnage:"You are one strangeeeeeeee Kitty, you know that pal?"

ShadowMewtwo:"I am what I am..And You have shown me the pleasure of the kill..and the savoring that comes before.

ShadowMewtwo pauses.

ShadowMewtwo:"When I looked into her eyes, I saw something.."

Carnage:"Like a TV show?"

ShadowMewtwo:"I saw..Another Girl. Only this one..was different. This one did not whimper and whine when I hurt her. This one was a..a Warrior. And part of me..Desired her..In a way other then torture..killing. Part of me, wanted her..as a Mate."

Carnage slowly blinks, then cracks up laughing.

Carnage: "ShadowMewtwo, I think you've had one to many!"

ShadowMewtwo opens his eyes, and looks at Carnage.

ShadowMewtwo:"The future is ever in doubt, but some things are seen before. I have two brothers, of shadows. I know someday, We shall meet. And I know, I will meet ..this Warrior Girl. And I shall Terrorize her..and Make her suffer..and Then I shall make her..MINE."

Carnage:"Good luck with that, real.."

Carnage blinks, and reaches out to touch ShadowMewtwo's arm..and his hand goes straight though.

Carnage:"Your going bye-bye..."

ShadowMewtwo:" I ..am?..Another realm..must await me.."

his eyes widen, as a soft voice comes from around him..yet nowhere.

"See you soon.."

ShadowMewtwo:"Sister?"

"We shall meet in another place..another time..HE shall send me to oblivion..then rebirth..then freedom"

the voice fades..as dose ShadowMewtwo. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Home, At Last. Suffering Caused.

Soft rays of sunlight shine down though the tree Branch's, dancing on the moss covered ground. Slowly, a slight haze appears in the air, and ShadowMewtwo appears. He looks around, then raises his head to the sunlight. His expression, appears puzzled.

ShadowMewtwo: "How strange. this is unlike any place, I have ever been..But it feels..almost...

His eyes soften slightly.

ShadowMewtwo:"Almost..Like home."

ShadowMewtwo's eyes tighten, and he growls, slashing his tail though the moss and grass.

ShadowMewtwo:"Home..I never had a home. I cannot know this Place..Unless..."

ShadowMewtwo's eyes glow slightly, and he flys up, high past the trees. He looks upon the land, noticing a small town, nestled in the heart of the forest, some distance away. He looks up into the sky..just in time to see a flock of birds streak across the heavens. His eyes widen.

ShadowMewtwo:"Pidgeys..Pokemon..I AM home..Or at least..."

his eyes narrow, and his voice fills with venom.

ShadowMewtwo:"At HIS home. Mewtwo. Ash. "

ShadowMewtwo starts laughing..and laughing.

ShadowMewtwo:"Oh what fate has brought me here! Finally, I shall have MY revenge!"

He grins, and eyes the village.

ShadowMewtwo:"I shall start there..Lure him and Ash out..and then...hurt them..and kill them."

His eyes glow, bright crimson red, as he flys to the village.

ShadowMewtwo sets down in the small villager's center. It seems quiet, no one is out, except one, A boy, steps forward, by his side, is a Aipom.

Boy:"Hey, are you a pokemon? I never seen your kind before. I'm Nate. This is Aipom. Nice to meet you. "

ShadowMewtwo looks at him, his eyes flashing crimson for a moment.

ShadowMewtwo:"I am..ShadowMewtwo. And why, do you ask questions? You do not know I?"

Nate:"Shadow..Mewtwo. Odd name. Were ya come from?"

ShadowMewtwo's eyes narrow.

ShadowMewtwo:"So many questions..To many! But..Perhaps you can help me."

Aipom cocks his head, then hisses and leaps on Nate's shoulder.

Nate:"Be nice. Um..how can I help you?"

ShadowMewtwo:"I seek a pokemon smiler to me, called Mewtwo. I also seek a Pokemon Trainer, By the name of Ash."

Nate:"Never heard of Any Mewtwo's before today. Ash? Ash Ketchum?. My uncles a pokemon researcher, he told me a Trainer by that name was coming in a day or so."

ShadowMewtwo slowly smiles.

ShadowMewtwo:"One is coming..And I know how, to get Mewtwo's ATTENTION!"

Nate backs away a bit, at ShadowMewtwo's tone.

Nate:"W..Why do you want to see them, anyway?"

ShadowMewtwo ignores the question, and then hiss eyes slowly glow, and a strange invisible barrier melts around the town..Making any escape impossible.

Nate:"W..What are you doing?"

Aipon:"Ai Ai Aipom!"

ShadowMewtwo:"I wish to give my foes, a proper welcome."

Nate:"What have they done to you?"

ShadowMewtwo:"They created me..then imprisened me, so I would NEVER KNOW freedom! Never know the sun on my face..or the feel of blood on my claws."

ShadowMewtwo looks into the sky

ShadowMewtwo:"They shall suffer for this. I shall tear them asunder.. Saver there screams..there suffering, And then, end there life's, in the most painfull way possible!"

Nate stares at ShadowMewtwo, in shock, anger, and fear.

Nate:"W.What kind of Pokemon are you?"

ShadowMewtwo's eyes slowly start to glow, Crimson Red, he floats in the air a few feet.

ShadowMewtwo:"I am The strongest pokemon, ever to exist! Stronger then Mewtwo. I am evil incarnate, I am your worst nightmares, come to life. I am pain, and suffering, and anger, and vengeance. I AM SHADOWMEWTWO!"

Nate backs away, faster, and trips, his eyes widened in fear as he stares at Shadowmewtwo, shaking, his Aipon, shakes in fear as well.

A few doors open, and people begun to come out, to see what the shoutings about..They mearly stand, staring at ShadowMewtwo.

ShadowMewtwo flicks his head, and the houses on the right side of the street..Explode in a violent blast, smoke fills the air, and when it clears, only ruble is left.

Nate slowly gets up.

Nate:"All..Those people! You killed them! HOW COULD YOU?"

ShadowMewtwo glances at the boy, again.

ShadowMewtwo:"With ease. With Pleasure. This is what I am. The Darkest Shadows. I won't rest, until I make all suffer, as I have suffered. Only death, and killing, ease my pain."

Nate:"NO! THATS not right!"

Tears streak down his face, and he pulls out a pokeball.

Nate:"Houndoom, I choice you!"

A fierce looking houndoom appears, and growls low, his fur standing on end.

Nate:"FlameThrower attack!"

Houndoom:"Doom, Houndoom!

He roars, a blast of fire streaking out at ShadowMewtwo. ShadowMewtwo raises his hand, the attack, halts in midair, and streaks back at Houndoom, hitting him, sending him flying into the ruble.

Nate:"Houndoom!"

Houndoom slowly rises, growling low, he charges at ShadowMewtwo. ShadowMewtwo mearly looks at the pokemon, and then, with a quick twist of his tail, he slashes Houndooms throat..the Pokemon falls, his blood poring on the ground.

Nate:"HOUNDOOM!"

ShadowMewtwo floats by Nate, and slams his fist into the young trainers face, Nate flys and hits the ground hard, almost unconscious.

ShadowMewtwo:"It amuses me, to let you live. But you shall be the only one to live today. You shall exist, the rest of your life, in suffering, in pain, knowing, I killed all you love, and care for.

Nate trys to rise, but fails, he whimpers, crying.

ShadowMewtwo softly smiles, then grabs Aipom and snaps his neck, and then throws the body onto Nate's chest.

Nate:"..aipo..m.. no..please don't.."

ShadowMewtwo glows, brighter and brighter, a red and purple aura surrounding him, with a blink of ShadowMewtwo's glowing eyes, it expands, at rapid speed, destroying all it touches, the people, don't even have time to scream. Only the boy, Nate, is spared..A huge wave of light streaks into the air.

ShadowMewtwo laughs, and laughs, in pure joy.

Nate whimpers, one more time, before passing into unconsciousness. ShadowMewtwo's head perks up.

ShadowMewtwo:"What do my ears, tell me? Pika Pika? Ash..Is near."

He hisses the word Ash, and his eyes light up. He slowly grins, showing fangs, and he flexes his claws.

ShadowMewtwo:"Ash..."

With a streak, he is into the air, moving away from the village, he flys for just a bit, then stops, hovering over 3 trainers. His eyes focus on the black haired boy, wearing a hat, with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

Ash:"! What was that, Brock, Misty?"

Misty:"Why are you asking ME, For?"

Brock:"That came from the village we were heading to!"

Ash:"There must be trouble, we must go find out!"

Misty:'Yeah, people could be hurt"

ShadowMewtwo slowly laughs, and speaks.

ShadowMewtwo:"Look no farther, Ash. I am the trouble you seek!"

His voice, full of Venom. Ash looks up, staring at ShadowMewtwo.

Ash:"..Mewtwo?"

Pikachu jumps down, his fur raised.

Pikachu:PIKA PIKA!

ShadowMewtwo floats down and lands before the trio.

ShadowMewtwo:"Your pokemon is smarter then you, Ash. I am NOT Mewtwo. I am..ShadowMewtwo. And Ihave waited a long time, for this."

Brock:"Watch out, Ash, This is def not the Mewtwo we know!"

Misty slowly hugs her togipie, and moves behind Ash.

Misty:"What did you do to the village?"

Ash:"Waited for..?"

Pikachu hisses, low.

ShadowMewtwo:"Nothing much, I mearly destroyed it. And everyone in it, save one."

The three gasp, in shock.

Misty:"YOu..YOU MONSTER!"

Ash:"You can't do that! I won't let you go around hurting people and pokemon!"

ShadowMewtwo:"Do not feel pain for those lost. YOu shall soon join him in death."

He looks first at Ash, then at broke, then lastly, at Misty.

ShadowMewtwo:"Well not to soon. I must saver this moment, first. Then, I shall make your death, Painful, Ash. And long. Your blood will cover me, when I am done with you. But first..Your friends.."

Misty slowly backs away, and trips, staring at ShadowMewtwo. Broke growls, grabbing a pokeball in one hand. Ash, stands his ground, along with Pikachu.

Misty: "What we ever do to you?"

Ash:"I won't let you hurt my friends! YOu'll have to fight me first!"

ShadowMewtwo:"A battle? With ease. It will put fear in you. As for what you did..You, Ash, and Mewtwo.Created me. Imprisoned me!"

Brock:"Impossible! We never knew about you"

Ash:"I don't care! I'll fight you, and I'll win!"

Misty:"Ash..how can you win?"

ShadowMewtwo:"he has no choice but to fight..Very well. Let it begun."

ShadowMewtwo's Eyes glow, and Ash growls low, reaching for a pokeball. The two opponents, stand at ready... Unknowing, that two more, are coming.

Far far in the distance, two pokemon streak though the clouds. One, is Mewtwo, and the other, Mew. Mew flys by Mewtwo's head.

Mew:"Mew mew?"

Mewtwo:"Yes..We must hurry. I agree."

Mew jets to the east, moving away from Mewtwo. Mewtwo's eyes narrow, as he flys straight ahead. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Eyes of Destiny, Fate entwined, The Two Meet at long last.

A soft wind blows, ruffling Ash's's hair. He stares at ShadowMewtwo, his eyes focused, dermined.

Ash:"Charizard, I CHOICE YOU!"

Ash throws a pokeball into the air, with a pop, and a burst of light, Charizard appears. Charizard roars loudly, the sunlight glinting off his orange scales. ShadowMewtwo looks Charizard directly in his eyes..and the dragon, cowards.

Ash:"Charizard! Don't be afraid, you can beat him!"

ShadowMewtwo:"No one can defeat me. But have your foolish delusions, boy!"

Ash:"I will win! Charizard Flamethrower, then fly up into the air and dive at him!"

Charizard roars, burning flames shoot out, enveloping ShadowMewtwo, with a quick twist of his wings, Charizard then takes to the air, soaring high above the party. He looks down, and snorts, then dives. The Flames around ShadowMewtwo part, and he stands there, unscathed. He glances up at the incoming Charizard, and leaps of the ground, meeting Charizard in midair.

ShadowMewtwo:"Poor little Charizard."

ShadowMewtwo laughs and spins around, slashing at Charizards wings with his tail, the dragon Pokemon falls to the ground.

Ash:"Charizard!"

Ash starts to reach for another Pokeball.

Misty:"No Ash! If he could hurt Charizard so easaly...

Ash:"I can't give up!"

ShadowMewtwo looks down and his eyes narrow.

ShadowMewtwo:"Fools. I grow tired of this game of yours."

His eyes glow..and Ash, Misty's, and Brock's Pokeballs fly into the air, and scatter into the nearby woods.

Ash:"My Pokemon!"

Misty:"How could you?"

Brock:"Thats it!"

Brock picks up a rock and throws it at ShadowMewtwo. ShadowMewtwo moves but a inch, the rock sailing past him.

ShadowMewtwo:"My turn"

ShadowMewtwo raises his hand, and Brock floats up into the air.

ShadowMewtwo:"Watch Ash, Watch as I hurt your friends, and KNOW your powerless to stop me!"

ShadowMewtwo clenches his hand, and slowly, his psychic powers begun to crush Brock. A snap echos though the woods, as Brock's bones, begun to break. Brock screams in pain, And ShadowMewtwo laughs.

Ash:"LET HIM GO!"

ShadowMewtwo:"let him go? Very well."

ShadowMewtwo's eyes glow and Brock flys backward, hitting a tree and falling. His eyes flutter, almost opening, then his head falls. Misty screams, and buries her head into her arms.

Misty:"Make him go away!"

ShadowMewtwo:"So, the little crybaby wants to be first? Very well"

ShadowMewtwo begins to float down to Misty, but Ash throws himself in the way, as dose Pikachu.

Pika:"Pika pika Pika!"

Ash:"Stay away from her, you monster! I won't let you hurt her!"

ShadowMewtwo:"So. You shall stop me? How can you? I will have vengeance, and I shall enjoy it!"

Ash and Pikachu fly into the air, and hover, held by ShadowMewtwo's powers. Ash and Pikachu struggle. Misty whimpers on the ground, shivering with fear.

Ash:"Why are you doing this? If its me you want, take me, and leave my friends alone!"

ShadowMewtwo floats right up to Ash, and looks at him in the eyes.

ShadowMewtwo:"Why? Because of you and Mewtwo, I was born imprisoned. Never knowing what freedom feels like, but knowing it was out there, beyond my grasp! The torment, the loneliness I felt..YOU are to blame, both of you, and I shall make you both suffer, for it!"

Ash:"Fine then! Make me suffer, but leave my friends out of this!"

ShadowMewtwo smirks, and strokes Ash's face with the back of his claws. He leans in close to Ash, and whispers in his ear.

ShadowMewtwo:"But I can't, For when they suffer, you suffer in ways mere physical pain cannot even TOUCH!"

Ash struggles more, glaring at ShadowMewtwo.

ShadowMewtwo:"You have not even SEEN the horrors I can do. And the pleasure I get from it.."

Ash:"You..You...Monster!"

ShadowMewtwo:"Is that the best insult you can come up with? Hahah. Well, wait here.. Wait, and WATCH! I shall enjoy the taste of your torment."

ShadowMewtwo floats to the ground, landing near Misty.

Ash:"MISTY RUN!"

Misty slowly stumbles up, and runs into the woods. ShadowMewtwo mearly smirks, and vines streak down from the tress grabbing her tight, stopping her.

ShadowMewtwo:"Such a ..."

He pauses, his eyes slowly glassing over.

Ash:"Pikachu, now, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu:"Pika Pika!"

Golden sparks fly off of Pikachu, as a powerful bolt of lighting streaks out and hits ShadowMewtwo. ShadowMewtwo blinks and turns his head up at Pikachu, unphased.

ShadowMewtwo:"Another..Vision..Of sorts. Another girl, a pet... Or one I wish as a pet..a Flower of sorts..."

He shakes his head.

ShadowMewtwo:"Your Thunder attacks will have no effect on me."

He moves closer to Misty, she whimpers, struggling.

ShadowMewtwo:"Little one..You should feel sad, that you had the misfortune of being This ones friend."

He smiles, and then with a quick slash of his claws, he strikes at Misty, wracking his claws down her face, she shrieks.

Ash:"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

ShadowMewtwo ignores Ash's plea and licks Misty's blood of of his claws. He raises his tail, and waves it in front of Misty's face, she turns her head away, whimpering still.

ShadowMewtwo:"Good. be afraid. I love your fear... Your pain."

ShadowMewtwo growls, and buries his tail blade, into Misty's side, she screams, as blood sprays out, over ShadowMewtwo, and Misty.

Ash:"MISTY!"

ShadowMewtwo moves even closer to Misty, and smiles.

ShadowMewtwo:"Lison to your friends plees, his agony, Misty. His voice..He almost sounds as if you are more then a friend to him.. I love this... His pain... Vengeance..."

ShadowMewtwo smirks, then licks the claw-marks on Misty's face, and rests one claw on Misty's shoulder, the other on her neck. She whimpers, trying to turn her head away.

Ash:"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

ShadowMewtwo ignores Ash, and continues licking Misty's face. His hand moves down to the wound in her side, and he burrys his claws into it. Misty screams, loudly.

ShadowMewtwo:"Good, scream. It makes this all the more enjoyable."

Ash struggles more, still screaming for ShadowMewtwo to let Misty go.

ShadowMewtwo sinks his other claws into the side of Misty's neck, droplets of blood dripping down her neck, onto his claws.

ShadowMewtwo:"prepare to scream, little flower."

Misty:"...let m...e..go"

ShadowMewtwo laughs a bit, sinking his claws deeper into her side and neck, then licks the claw-marks on her face, one last time. He then grips Misty tighter, his claws sinking in deeper, Misty whimpers, then, ShadowMewtwo kisses her..for a few moments, then moves away. She whimpers again, then screams, and faints, going limp in the vines.

Ash's eyes narrow and he screams at ShadowMewtwo. ShadowMewtwo licks his claws, then glances up at Ash.

ShadowMewtwo:"So eager for your turn? Very well."

He floats up by Ash, and with a lighting strike of his tail, he grabs Pikachu, and brings the yellow rat to his mouth, Pika whimpers slightly and ShadowMewtwo grins, before sinking his fangs into Pikachus neck.

Ash:"PIKACHU!"

ShadowMewtwo laughs, and drops Pikachu to the ground below, Pikachu, is barely alive.

ShadowMewtwo:"Now..For desert..Oh revenge is so sweet, especially when its covered in crimson blood."

Ash:"you..won't..get away with this!"

ShadowMewtwo snakes his tail around ash, bringing him closer.

ShadowMewtwo:"Such pain, in your eyes."

He knocks off Ash's hat, it blows away in the wind, and gently pets Ash's head.

ShadowMewtwo"Such a young boy.. To endure such."

Ash:"Get your hands off of me!"

ShadowMewtwo:"Why? I would not deprive myself of that pleasure.

ShadowMewtwo grins, and his tail tightens around Ash's chest, tighter and tighter, till the snap of ribs breaking echos out. Ash screams, struggling still."

ShadowMewtwo:"See? I told you it be your turn soon enough.:

Shadowmewtwo's eyes glow, and he purrs, in pleasure, then rakes both sets of claws down both of Ash's arms, Ash screams again."

ShadowMewtwo:"Please, Scream. Its music, dear boy."

Ash:"You..Ba..."

ShadowMewtwo:"Yes, I know I am."

He laughs again, and strikes his claws down Ash's face, then hurls him to the ground. Ash hits hard, and Ash, struggles to rise. ShadowMewtwo floats down behind him.

ShadowMewtwo:"The pain, it will not last forever. Soon, I shall KILL YOU! And half of my revenge shall be complete."

Ash:"...no..."

ShadowMewtwo's eyes glow, and Ash is hurled against the tree, ShadowMewtwo floats by Ash, and picks him up by one arm. With a quick twist of his clawed hand, he snaps Ash's arm, Ash, screams again, horsely.

ShadowMewtwo:"The pain, dose it fill your hole world? Know that is how I felt, inside, being trapped, all my life!"

His eyes glow and he slings Ash against another tree, Ash, slumps to the ground, coughing up blood.

ShadowMewtwo:"Time to meet Death, boy!"

ShadowMewtwo laughs, in joy, and raises his claws up, preparing to strike Ash across the throat..But right as his claws get near..A bolt of purple energy streaks from the sky, hitting ShadowMewtwo, sending him backward. ShadowMewtwo bolts up, his eyes flashing in anger.

ShadowMewtwo:"WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY REVENGE?"

"I do"

A figure floats down from the sky, looking much like ShadowMewtwo, but without the darker coloring, or claws.. and his eyes are softer, not evil

ShadowMewtwo:"Mewtwo!"

His eyes narrow and he hisses.

ShadowMewtwo:"At last, my revenge will be complete!"

Mewtwo:"Your Revenge? No. You will not hurt any others. I know about you, I knew from the instant you were created. I only hoped, your evil would never be released into the world."

ShadowMewtwo's eyes glow, crimson red.

ShadowMewtwo:"YOU would have me prisoner, FOREVER? Never knowing Freedom, Never feeling the sun on my face, or the blood on my claws?"

Mewtwo:"You are a creature of utter darkness. You do not deserve freedom."

ShadowMewtwo:"I do, and you will NOT take it from me!"

ShadowMewtwo flys at Mewtwo, claws glistening..The fight between Mewtwo and ShadowMewtwo, has begun. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The Final Night

Dark Storm clouds form, covering the sky. Thunder bellows, and lighting flashes across the heavens. The clouds, heavy with rain, do not yet yield there burden. A sharp wind blows, piercing. In the mist of this storm, floats two creatures. So much alike, yet so different.

Mewtwo. Purple Ivry skin glistening in the gloom, dark purple tail, flickering behind him. His eyes, a pale purple, strong, yet with hints of kindness, deep within.

ShadowMewtwo. Darker Purple Ivry skin, with a dark dark purple tail, the dark purple, almost black blade on the end, cuts though the sky. The claws on his hands, glisten with human blood, his eyes are crimson red, filled with hatred, anger, pain, blood-lust.

A quick flash of pink streaks down, lower, both the Mewtwo's so focused on each other, they fail to see, Mew.

Mew flys down to Ash.

Mew:"Mew,Mew!"

the small catlike pokemon circles Ash, his wounds, close, and heal. Ash slowly sits up.

Ash:"Mew?"

Mew:"Mew Mew!"

Mew circles Pikachu, then Misty and Broke, also healing them.

Mew:"Mew..."

Misty moves to Ash, and sits down, shivering slightly.

Brock stands against a tree, watching the sky. Mew looks at the sky as well, then with a flash, he heads off, away. The group, is silent.

The two stare at each other for long moments, nether blinking, nor moving so much as a muscle.

ShadowMewtwo:"Mewtwo. At long last we meet."

Mewtwo:"The day I feared, is here."

ShadowMewtwo:"You fear your own death? Of coarse you do. Spineless whimpering coward."

Mewtwo:"I am no coward. I fear the carnage you will inflect on this world.

ShadowMewtwo:"You seek to stop me? I enjoy it far to much. The utter freedom.. The utter release.. These humans should suffer."

Mewtwo:"I once thought as you did. But my heart, was opened. The darkness in me, was expelled. It became..you."

ShadowMewtwo:"My creature, you and ash, truly are. I should thank you for giving me live..but then again, you took it away. My freedom.. Which I never even tasted! Why should you get to taste freedom, why I am DENYED?"

Mewtwo:"You abuse your freedom. You hurt others."

ShadowMewtwo:"It is my right, for all the pain I have suffered!"

With those words, ShadowMewtwo flys at Mewtwo, striking at him with his claws.

Mewtwo's eyes glow's and ShadowMewtwo's charge is halted.

Mewtwo:"I will not allow you to.."

His words trail off as ShadowMewtwo's eyes, glow crimson red.

ShadowMewtwo:"Not allow me to what?"

His eyes flash, and Mewtwo screams, as crimson red energy streaks from ShadowMewtwo into Mewtwo's side.

ShadowMewtwo:"Dose it hurt?"

He strikes Mewtwo across the face, his claws slicing though skin, hitting bone, blood pours down Mewtwo's face.

ShadowMewtwo:"Talking will get you dead, Creator."

Mewtwo's Eyes glow with anger, and ShadowMewtwo is thrown back.

Mewtwo:"Very well then, Since words will not reach you, then I shall use my power!"

Mewtwo forms a black energy-ball with his hands, throwing it at ShadowMewtwo. ShadowMewtwo forms his own energy-ball, throwing it. The two energy balls meet, and explode, when the smoke clears, ShadowMewtwo is gone.

Mewtwo:"Did he run?"

ShadowMewtwo:"Run, before your whimpering at my feet? Unlikely."

ShadowMewtwo appears above Mewtwo, he smirks, and slams his tail deep into Mewtwo's back. The pokemon lets out another scream, then twists, somersaulting in midair, Mewtwo kicks up at ShadowMewtwo, hitting him squally in the gut, ShadowMewtwo flinches, grunting, floating away a bit.

Mewtwo:"I must end this quickly..Hes vicious."

Mewtwo raises his hand, and circles with it, the storm clouds grow, and a funnel streaks out of them, enveloping ShadowMewtwo. The Funnel Glows bright blue, and slowly starts to shrink, crushing ShadowMewtwo.

Mewtwo:"I am sorry. Sorry in what part I had in creating such a monastery. Sorry to have to end its life."

A hellish scream bursts from the funnel.

ShadowMewtwo:"y..ou..will NOT ..d..ef..eat me..I WILL HAVE FREEDOM!"

ShadowMewtwo screams again, the Funnel starts to fluctuate, and crimson red energy streaks out, destroying the blue energy. With a burst, the funnel explodes, leaving ShadowMewtwo floating.

ShadowMewtwo:"I will not let you take away my freedom, my life again!"

He raises his hands over his head, clenching them tight, blood drips down his arms. A crimson aura covers ShadowMewtwo, glowing brighter and brighter.

ShadowMewtwo:"DIE!"

Blades of pure psychic energy explode from ShadowMewtwo, they streak toward Mewtwo, impacting him, Mewtwo closes his eyes in pain, and lets out a loud scream as blood pours from the many cuts caused by ShadowMewtwo's attack.

Mewtwo:"..w..hy..:

Mewtwo opens his eyes, then falls to the ground, hitting hard. ShadowMewtwo laughs, and floats down, landing by the fallen Mewtwo.

ShadowMewtwo:"Little Creator, whats wrong? Is your Creation, greater then you? Greater then Mewtwo? Hahahah. Darkness, Chaos, Crimson Blood! I am more, then you could EVER dream of being! Utter freedom, utter delight!

Mewtwo:"yo..you are not stronger then I. Your darkness, is but a delusion..your power but a dream.

ShadowMewtwo's tail shoots out, wrapping around Mewtwo's neck, he rises the pokemon to meet his crimson glare.

ShadowMewtwo:"Your words, are but lies. I am evil incarnate..nightmare incarnate. All of creation will FEAR ME!"

Mewtwo:"...fool.."

ShadowMewtwo grips Mewtwo tighter.

ShadowMewtwo:"Your the fool!I am greater, I AM!"

ShadowMewtwo hisses and rakes his claws down Mewtwo's arms and chest, raking bloody paths in his skin.

ShadowMewtwo:"I have WON!"

Mewtwo:"H..Have you?"

ShadowMewtwo starts to answer, when a pink blur streaks down."

Mew:"Mew, Mew!"

ShadowMewtwo:"Whats this, another one who wishes death?"

Mew:"Mew, Mew!"

Mew circles ShadowMewtwo, and with a mighty Mew! ShadowMewtwo and Mewtwo are thrown apart.

Mew:"Mew!"

ShadowMewtwo rises.

ShadowMewtwo:"Do you think that will stop me?"

Mewtwo:"n..No. But Celbie, will. Take my power."

Mewtwo's eyes glow, blue energy streaks off, and hits a small green figure in the distence.

Mewtwo:"Celibie..You know what to do."

Mewtwo's head falls onto his chest, his eyes slowly close."

Celbie streaks down.

Celbie:"Celbie!"

ShadowMewtwo:"What can this weaken do?"

Celbie streaks around ShadowMewtwo, and the air, begins to waver.

Celbie:"CELBIE!"

A bubble surrounds ShadowMewtwo, slowly glowing, it begins to phase out of this dimension.

ShadowMewtwo:"What is this, NO! What are you doing!

Mewtwo softly chuckles, and whispers.

Mewtwo:"Sending you back, were you came from. And this time, Sealing your powers off.. So you can never escape and harm no one again."

ShadowMewtwo:"YOU CANNOT DO THIS, I WON'T LET YOU!"

ShadowMewtwo screams, trying to break out.

Celibie:CELIBIE!"

The bubble glows, brighter and brighter...then vanishes.

Mew:"Mew?"

Mewtwo:"Yes..The nightmare is..over.

In the ShadowRealm hellish screams, of pain and anger, pierce the air. They last, for long hours, until they at long last fall silent. A figure, curled into a ball, is seen drifting though the endless sky's of the shadow-realm. ShadowMewtwo's eyes are closed, cured into a fetal position.. the pain of freedom snatched away from him, all to clear on his troubled face. He is trapped once more. This time, for all eternity.  
Or is he?

The End. 


End file.
